


Better Than This

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Theodore Nott, Break Up, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Dresser sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hermione and Theodore are close friends, Humor, I will update the tags later, Implied Sexual Content, It’s just smut, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Ginny Weasley, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Matchmaking, Mention of whip and lingerie, Mirror Sex, Neville Longbottom is hung, Neville is so soft and caring, PLEASE REMEMBER NEVILLE IS BLONE AND THEODORE IS A BRUNETTE, Pansy and Ginny are best friends, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theodore is protective of Neville, Top Neville Longbottom, okag i’m done, probably that’s it for the tags, this needs to be a popular tag, what to tag now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Meeting Neville again at a restaurant with Hermione might be a good thing after all





	1. Unexpected Guest at Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's suppose to have three chapters, the second and third will be updated each week until June 15 for Han’s (@/mudbloud) birthday , the second will mainly focus on their established relationship so the first chapter will explain how they get together, the third is a speciall kinky one. This is such an underrated ship and I really want people to recognize them more uwu they are so soft  
> Enjoy xoxo

“Ugh, I’m so glad you’re here, I am exhausted” Theo groaned as he saw Hermione sitting down in front of him

“Sorry, sorry I’m late, Pansy kept insisting for another 5 minutes of cuddling and I can’t say no to her” Hermione took off her jacket and sat down 

“No, it’s fine. What are they doing tonight?”

“Well, Pansy will be going out with Draco to the bar again to flirt with Harry, Blaise and Ron will be there with Harry, as planned, and Ginny’s there just for the Firewhiskey. I’m just too tired to participate in it”

“Thank Merlin, I know it was a last minute plan but I don’t know who else to call, and I know Pansy likes to matchmake a lot so I don’t wanna interrupt her scheme” Theo rolled his eyes and sipped on his margarita, which he has also ordered one for Hermione. They have all been friends since Hogwarts, magically, but it may have something to do with their jobs, Harry and Ron have become Aurors as expected, Pansy and Luna were journalists and editors for The Quibbler while Hermione, Theo and Draco were Healers at St. Mungo, and Ginny has been coaching Quidditch at Hogwarts, plus Pansy and Hermione have been a couple now, it was a surprise to see them all this close, Theo would call it a miracle 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, she’ll understand” Hermione took a sip on her cocktail and said “It’s been a year, and they are still pining over each other, I don’t understand, even Pansy and I become a couple before them, then Blaise and Ron, it’s just…they are so stubborn” She mumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose

“Tell me about it. This is why I called you here so we can have a private gossip night together” Theo sighed and received a text from Ginny from his Muggle phone “Ugh, Ginny is trying to set me up with another, again. Why did you teach her to use a Muggle phone?”

“Because she insisted” Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed “But seriously, you’ve been playing the field for quite long now” 

“I do not” He mumbled and the waiter arrived, he had ordered steak and fries while Hermione just wanted an Fettuccine Alfredo, after they were done ordering their food, someone walked in and Theo completely went frozen on the spot

“Theo?” Hermione called “What is it?” 

“Is that…?” He pointed to the door and Hermione turned around, she gasped a bit as well

“Oh my god it’s Neville” She turned back and whispered “I haven’t seen him in…years, well, Ginny did mention him to me sometimes, Pansy said he was teaching Herbology at Hogwarts since she visited there a few times” But Theo? No…he hasn’t seen him in… a long long time, he has changed, a lot, he still has that shy vibes going on, but he looked so mature, he was wearing a deep blue tailored suit and his hair was much better than before. He was smiling and—

“Oh” Theo said and Hermione turned around again, she reacted the same

“Oh” She repeated. He looked again at them, he was leading another brunette bloke behind him into the restaurant, they seemed…lovey-dovey…like a couple, they were coming in their direction, oh shi—

“Hermione” Neville said suddenly and Hermione stood up, hugging him

“Neville, I haven’t seen you for so long. How are you?” She smiled and he kissed her cheek in a friendly way

“Oh I’m good, really, Ginny told me about you guys a lot” Neville beamed and turned to Theo, who was still sitting, he looked up at Neville and put up his best smile, the charming one he always used for blokes, he stood up gracefully and looked at Neville

“Skip the formal stuff, call me Theo” He said and Neville stood there, staring at him, and oh he knew that look, the look blokes always gave him when they first saw Theo, but there was something else in Neville’s eyes that Theo couldn’t quite grasp, something else…

“The-Theodore Nott…” He stuttered and held out a hand, Theo looked down at his hand and arched an eyebrow

“Really?” He said and stepped forward to pull Neville in a hug, he hugged Neville tightly and finally let go when he heard someone clearing their throat

“Oh, you must be…his friend?” He said. Why did he say that? The guy looked kinda like him, a brunette, good fashion sense but was showing it off way too much, even fashion knew its limits. And his eyeliner was way off, he didn’t know why he got like this? He knew the guy was Neville’s boyfriend 

“I’m his boyfriend” The guy said and glared at Theo, then he pulled Neville back so they stood close together while Hermione just stood there looking at the three of them…

“Oh…this is…my boyfriend, Alex” Neville said 

“Alex” Theo repeated and smiled brightly “What a nice name” He said and sat down with Hermione, then Neville and…Alex sat down as well, and not surprising at all when Theo saw that their table was right next to his. He tried to focus back by began talking to Hermione again

 

*

 

“…-and I said that ‘Just put them in a room’ then, but Pansy wanted to make up this crazy plan to make them meet each other repeatedly like it’s a coincidence, sometimes I’m afraid of how my girlfriend’s mine works” Hermione chuckled

“But you love her” 

“But I love her” Hermione smiled and blushed lightly, messing with her empty plate

“Oh you’ve become a pillow princess because of Pansy, haven’t you?” Theo grinned and accidentally pushed his knife on the ground, Neville saw it and it was on his right, so both of them bent down to pick it up, sure their hands might have touched…just for a bit though, before Theo looked up at Neville and thanked him, then he looked to the other guy and Alex was glaring at him intensely. He turned back to Hermione and she stared a him before pushing her knife on the ground to her right

“Theo, would you mind pick my knife up with me?” Hermione smiled and signalled him to bent down

“Are you flirting with Neville?” Hermione’s eyes widened and she whispered at him

“What? No!” Theo protested “I didn’t”

“Seriously? You hugged him! And ‘You must be his friend?’, not to mention ‘What a nice name’? I know your sarcastic voice, you are flirting with him” She smacked his arm and he hissed

“I am not” He snapped “It’s just…when it comes to guys, I just automatically act like that, plus, that Alex is glaring at me every single second like I was going to eat Neville up”

“You are!” Hermione glared at him “Stop! If Neville is single, then I approve, but he’s not, so Theo, stop. I think Pansy have mentioned you having a thing for Neville in Eighth Year but I didn’t think it was true, so for the love of Merlin, keep it in your pants” She whispered softly

“Okay, I won’t” He finally softened up and continued “But just so you know, talking like this, Neville could very well see my arse and we all know everyone loves my arse” He grinned wickedly and Hermione shushed him before getting on the table again

“Ah, found it” She said and turned to Neville’s table, giving them a lopsided smile “It was really hard to find”

“Yeah, sure” Theo snorted and Hermione glared again “Anyway, remember my ex boyfriend? Sam?”

“The blonde one?” Hermione asked and he nodded “The super clingy one? Won’t stop calling you and standing at your door when you got home? And you have to call Blaise and Ron so they’d go home with you? The one that cried in the middle of Diagon Alley when you broke up with him? The one that hugged your leg and won’t let go? Until Pansy immobilised him?” He nodded again “The one that I said you should have the Auror banned him from coming too close to you?” He rolled his eyes and laughed 

“Yes, that one” He sipped on his red wine and sighed “I know I’m a piece of art, but that guy is just too crazy” 

“He has always been crazy” Hermione said “We all said that, but noooo, you stayed because he has a…”

“Big cock” Theo said and Neville choked on his wine, both Hermione and him turned to look at Neville, who was coughing like crazy, his boyfriend, Alex, turned and glared at Theo, again. What was his problem?

“But seriously, you have got to see it, it’s so huge, like…okay sure every ex boyfriend of mine has a big cock, but he was so good at sex, I swear I couldn’t help screaming when I cam-…”

“Neville what’s wrong with you?” Alex shrieked and leaned over since Neville was coughing again

“Are you alright?” Theo extended his hand and put it on Neville’s shoulder, he nodded at Theo and couldn’t even meet his eyes, Alex remained there and stared at Theo’s hand on his shoulder, so he retreated it again and turned to Hermione

“That doesn’t matter, Theo” She said “The point is, he’s crazy, and you deserve better”

“Yes, I know, but you know, maybe getting back together with him…”

“No!” She warned him “No, well it’s lucky that he doesn’t have anger issue, or else it’d be one of those stalker that can’t get over their exes” 

“Alright, I won’t, but Hermione, this is the longest time I’ve gone without a boyfriend, I miss the feeling of…it…buried deep inside me” He mumbled and sighed dramatically 

“Okay horny boy” Hermione laughed “Maybe it’s good for you, you being single…may make it better, people will want you more?”

“I guess” He frowned and messed with his fork “Maybe what I need is a guy that could stick”

“Of course, and I’ve seen at least five guys that can’t stop looking at you since we got here” She winked and waved at the waiter “Even the married ones. What dessert do you want?”

“Really? And the chocolate lava cake, she’ll have the chocolate soufflé” He told the waiter and Hermione nodded at him “Well, obviously, I have my charm”

“Yes, I know” Hermione rolled her eyes “I have seen a patient asking for your name…while being examined” She let out a playful laugh 

“Oh yeah, I remember that, it was s—…”

“Will you marry me?” Theo’s eyes widened and turned to look at Neville, who was kneeling on the ground with a ring on his hand, even Hermione let out a big gasp. Some of the people there even looked at them, Neville was smiling brightly and Theo wondered when would he be able to be on Alex’s position, being proposed to…probably a long time

“No” Alex replied and the people in the restaurant gasped, Hermione made a small “Oh” sound and Theo looked at Neville’s face, his smile dropped and there was definitely a frown there instead

“What? Why?” He stuttered and Alex stood up, grabbing his jacket

“I’m sorry, Neville, actually, I was going to break up with you today” Wow, Theo did not expect that “I…I’m seeing someone else”

“Oh no” Hermione whispered but Theo couldn’t care about her, all he saw was Neville’s face, which looked distressful

“Good bye” Alex said and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Neville still kneeling on the ground, other people have got back to eating but Hermione and Theo were still looking at him. He finally sat back in his chair and sighed

“Oh Neville” Hermione said and switched her sit to the chair Alex sat earlier, she grabbed his hands and Theo remained in his spot

“I’m so sorry” She said and Neville shook his head

“No…no, I should have known” He laughed sadly and messed around with the ring box “No one goes to the gym that much, you know?”

“Don’t be sad, Neville, you deserve better” She comforted him and he nodded, then her phone rang and she answered the call

“Hey…yeah? What’s wrong?.....What? I’ll be right there, hang on” She ended the call and put her phone in her purse, Theo stood up and asked

“What’s wrong?”

“Harry got into a fight at the pub, a mistake in Pansy’s plan, that’s all Ginny told me, I have to go there now”

“I’ll come with you”

“No, no, stay” She said and titled her head down, signalling to Neville, who was looking down on his ring quietly “You do that…I’ll go and tell you everything later” 

“But—…” It was too late, Hermione rushed out of the restaurant and disappeared quickly. Theo sighed and looked back on their table, the waiter had just come with their desserts, Theo’s chocolate lava cake and Hermione’s chocolate soufflé, he then looked to Neville, who was still acting all quiet. Alright, no big deal, just…dealing with sad people, he was never good at it, once Daphne cried over a breakup she had and he had said ‘I’m so sorry Daphne, do you want to go have lunch with me and my boyfriend?’, which apparently only made her cry louder and began throwing stuff, so no, he was never good at comforting people, but he could at least try, right?  
Theo cleared his throat and pulled his chair closer to Neville’s, then he sat down and leaned over, whispering to him

“Don’t worry, you’ll get over it” He began rubbing Neville’s back in circles and Neville wiped his face with his hand, Theo began panicking “Oh no, are you crying?”

“No, no, it’s just…” Neville replied, still keeping his head down “I can’t help it” 

“No, it’s alright, I cry all the time” Theo said, well he lied, he didn’t cry much, but he had dealt with crying people a lot, he cupped Neville’s face and face him, Neville’s eyes were watery and he couldn’t help but feel sad over it, so he wiped the tears off by his thumbs and shushed him

“It’s alright, it’ll be okay” He said softly and pulled Neville into his arm, Neville’s head was now buried in his neck, his tears were on Theo’s new shirt he had just bought this morning, but it was for a good cause…right? Pansy always did this stuff when someone cried, she would wipe their tears and hugged them, then she would kiss their foreheads and said soothing stuff, Pansy might look like she didn’t care, but it was rather the opposite, she always care, that was why she made this plan to matchmake Harry and Draco up, maybe he could learn a few things from her

“Are you okay?” He whispered into Neville’s ears and he nodded, then he tilted his head up and…kissed his forehead, he pressed his lips on Neville’s smooth forehead and gave him a kiss, then he smiled

“He doesn’t deserve it, it’s a waste of time to stay with someone like that. Plus, he has horrible fashion sense” He said and Neville huffed out a sad laugh

“Look, I see the way he treated you, okay?” Theo finally said it out loud, and yes, he did notice it, he was observant, that was all “He’s controlling, he ordered for you, when you said you wanted steak, he ordered salmon for you, he told you which wine should you drink, which food should you eat, which dessert should you have, and I’m pretty sure this suit was a result of his decision” 

“Yeah” Neville answered “He said I’d look better in this”

“See? He’s very controlling, and I even see him gawking at the waiter, that’s not a good boyfriend, Neville, he even glared at you for saying stuff about your plants, I don’t think I’ve heard you telling any story of you at Hogwarts to him, only him telling about himself, he expected you to care about him, but he didn’t even bat an eyelid when you choke on that wine, I think he even snapped at you”

“He said he doesn’t want me to talk about work” He mumbled softly and Theo shook his head

“See? That’s the problem, he took you for granted” Theo grabbed Neville’s hand and held it tightly “Okay, you know what? I’m going to make you forget about him”

“How?” 

“Well…okay, eat” He took his dessert plates from his table and put it on Neville’s table, the he took a big piece of Hermione’s chocolate soufflé and brought it up to in front of the blonde’s face

“Come on, eat”

“Well…” Neville replied hesitantly 

“Don’t make me put it in you. Please?” Theo nagged a bit and Neville finally opened his mouth, he gave Neville a big smile when he swallowed it

“Okay now, tell me about your day” He gave Neville another spoonful of chocolate soufflé and pouted “Come on, I won’t be bored of it, I promise, some of my exes were reporters from the Daily Prophet, you cannot believe how much they talk a day” 

“I-…okay…” Neville said and fiddled with his fingers “Well, today the First Year studied with the Mandrakes”

“Really? Wow, I think you fainted that time” Theo chuckled and Neville’s eyes glistened

“Y-you remember?” 

“Of course, I have a great memory” He smiled “So how was it? Did anyone faint?”

“Yeah, two actually, one messed with it and got bitten” He said “They’re all alright”

“Anything else?” 

“Well…one of my students, a Gryffindor asked me about another Slytherin student in my class and he asked me tips to flirt with him, his crush, but well, I couldn’t, I don’t know how to flirt” Neville sighed 

“Don’t say that, anyone can flirt” Theo waved it off and ate his chocolate lava cake

“No, I really can’t…Alex…he flirted with me, I don’t know how to flirt”

“Oh stop, you can, come on” Theo shook his head again and cleared his throat “Now, pretend I’m your date, what do you say?”

“Well…I’d normally combine words that don’t make sense up and ends up saying ‘I’m Long Nevbottom instead’, and it had happened once” He chuckled 

“No no, don’t be shy, now, tell me I’m pretty or something, if you can make me blush, then you’ve nailed it. That way, you’ll get a new boyfriend in no time, compliment me” He encouraged Neville and sipped on his wine “Okay, go!”

“Er…I…okay” Neville swallowed hard and ruffled his blonde messy hair, then he looked up at Theo with his hazel eyes and Theo thought his heart skipped a beat “You…are really beautiful, not pretty, beautiful, and I know that because…I’ve…I kinda admire you back in Hogwarts, you were really…popular in Eighth Year and you have always been beautiful” He was getting more confident, but Theo wasn’t “You are so smart too, you nailed in Astronomy and Divination, you are funny, you were so great in those parties that Pansy and Hermione planned in Eighth Year, I-I have always wanted to talk to you…but every time I think about it, my mind just makes up a lot of scenarios where you’d laugh at my face and walk away, and I…I’m not confident, you are way out of my league and just…seeing you here tonight, it’s like being in Hogwarts again, you’re not only beautiful from the outside, but you’re beautiful on the inside too, you’re…you’re like…the moon…people see you as pretty and nothing else, but you’re so much more, I’d…I’d happily be the first one to…to explore you and find out what’s inside you. Do you know…er…Neil Armstrong? He’s the…”

“First man to step on the moon, I know” Theo whispered and Neville nodded

“Yeah, and if he’s the first human to step on the moon and put a flag on it…then I-I’d be the first person to get to know you and well…I-…” He looked around and saw his ring box, he opened it and pulled the ring out. Oh no, what was he going to do? Neville then held Theo’s hand in his and continued “I’d be the first person to put a ring on you too…” He then put the ring on Theo’s palm and smiled, looking up at Theo “If you’d let me” Then he noticed something and reached his hand up to Theo’s face

“You got a…bit chocolate here” He wiped the chocolate off the corner of Theo’s lips and then licked it, then he somehow returned to his normal self, he smiled shyly at Theo and scratched the nape of his neck

“Ugh, I told you I can’t flirt. That was horrible, right? I knew I shouldn’t have said those” He mumbled and Theo was still trying his best to compose himself. What in the hell had just happened? Did he just propose to Theo? Did Theo just fall in love with Neville? Or was it both? He noticed his cheeks warming up, which meant that he was blushing, and oh it was bad, it was so bad

“N-no, no” He said quickly “It was amazing, seriously” He confirmed again at Neville’s shocked face “If you keep that up, you’ll have a new…boyfriend…really quick, don’t worry”

“Really?” Theo nodded at him 

“I’m sorry if it crossed any line, Alex hates it when I say cheesy stuff” Neville blushed and looked down

“Well, he’s not here anymore, right?” He cupped Neville’s face and sighed “Neville, you are amazing. You’re kind, you’ve always been kind, I’ve watched how much you care about your plants, you’re so brave too, you killed Nagini! I could never do that, but you did, you are funny too, you have your own charm and I’d kill to have a boyfriend like you, anyone would kill to have a boyfriend like you, if you can make me laugh, then you’re perfect boyfriend material already, there are so many people that will want you, maybe they’re right in front of your eyes, you just don’t know it yet” And when he said that, their eyes locked, Theo have never felt so intense before, his heart raced and his cheeks flushed, his hands were still on Neville’s face and oh he wanted to kiss him so much, so so bloody much.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Theo stopped breathing for a second at Neville’s sudden question. What did he say? 

“Oh god no, I’m sorry” Neville pushed Theo’s hands and began stuttering like a teenage boy talking to his crush “I-I’m sorry. I thought we just had a moment, Merlin I’m so stupid, sorry, you must be so shocked” Theo quickly thought of something to stop him from panicking, yeah sure, he had seen Blaise sometimes shutting Ron up by attacking him with kisses, so he did exactly that. He grabbed Neville’s face and smashed their lips together, he could feel the blond’s lips pressing to his, he was shocked, he definitely was, but at least he had shut up now. Right, he had expected that Neville was a clumsy kisser, but he wasn’t even moving at all, so he let go, their faces still close together

“Let go and just kiss me, you idiot” Theo whispered against his lips and leaned in to kiss again, this time, he has decided to move, he sucked on Theo’s bottom lips and the brunette was actually shocked by his movements, the way he slithered his tongue inside Theo’s lips, he could taste everything that Neville had eaten earlier, he realised he could smell Neville’s scent since they were so close, and the blond didn’t use any cologne, that was certain, his smell was more…natural and fresh, and…woody in a way, maybe he had been in the Green House all day in Hogwarts, it felt…familiar. Neville’s big strong hands slid in his hair and Theo might have shuddered, he let out a small moan when Neville’s kissed him harder and there was a sound of someone clearing their throat, so Theo let go, his lips felt swollen and hot, he turned to see Hermione standing on the spot with her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow at them

“I was gone…for half an hour, and you’ve already kissed him?” She said “Luckily I forgot my jacket” She grabbed the jacket she draped over the chair earlier and put it on “Theo! He just broke up! Neville, really?”

“Mione listen, I know it’s fast but…”

“Theo!” Ginny appeared from behind Hermione and smiled at them “Oh Neville! You’re here?”

“Ginny?” Both Theo and Neville said in unison, the redhead just nodded at them

“I thought you were at the pub?” Theo asked her

“Yeah, so you see, some guy flirted with Draco and danced with him, as soon as Harry saw the guy grabbing Draco’s arse, Harry just lost it, punched the guy, knocked him right out, now Draco’s taking care of Harry in St. Mungo, we came back here because Hermione forgot her jacket” She gestured 

“Where’s Pansy?”

“Paying the bills” Ginny winked at their dumbfounded faces “She paid the bloke to flirt with Draco and get hit by Harry, was a bit extreme, I know, but oh well, at least Harry and Draco are a couple now”

“Bit?” Theo asked and Ginny shrugged

“Only one punch, and the guy was happy he was beaten by the great Harry Potter” Ginny laughed “But it’s alright now. Hey Theo did you get my message?”

“About my blind date?” Theo sighed “Gin, seriously, I don’t want you to matchmake me like Pansy, Merlin knows what you’ll do t-…”

“Oh no!” She cut him off and continued “Actually I meant to matchmake Neville with you”

“What?” Both of the guys said in unison again

“Yeah, I didn’t think Neville had a boyfriend until Hermione told me on the way here” The redhead shrugged “Well but at least it still worked out, we gotta go back now, see you tomorrow, Pansy’s hosting brunch at her Manor, hope you two are there” She winked and started pulling Hermione out “Come on Mione, your wife has been asking for you”

“I’ll have a serious talk with you tomorrow at brunch, Theo” Hermione glared and pointed at him “Remember what I told you about settling down, bye” She walked out of the restaurant with Ginny and there were now only the two of them left

“Well…” Theo began where they left off and put his hand on top of Neville’s “That was nice”

“I-…I’m sorry if I did anything over the line” 

“No, don’t say that, I love it, and I really wanted you to kiss me” Theo smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips gently 

“Really?”

“Really, now, do you want to head over to St. Mungo and see what happens or…should we go to my house and see what happens?” He grinned at Neville’s blushing face and cupped his face “It’s settled then. Come on, I’ll try not to charm you into my bed” He stood up and pulled Neville up with him

“You’re very charming, so it’ll be hard” 

“That’s what you’ll be too when we get there” Theo smiled brightly at Neville’s red face again. He loved seeing Neville all red like that, it was adorable, absolutely adorable. He might have to deal with Hermione’s wrath tomorrow but if Neville was with him there tomorrow, it would totally be worth it too.


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo learns about Neville's childhood. After that, Neville is late for their anniversary and he decides to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so I've finally updated, smut below, enjoy

“…my father was a real git, he was like Draco’s father, but my mother was an amazing woman, I’m surprised she even put up with him. Well, she did tell me when I came out to her that if I ever find a man of my own, that man needs to think of me as his world, not the other way around, she did have a point, my father was stupid, but he did love my mother a lot” Theo touched Neville’s bare chest lightly with his finger and draped his leg over the other man’s thighs “So, that’s my horrible family stories, and how mad my mother got when I got a rainbow tattoo on my butt, but enough about me and my family, tell me about yours”

 

“I…I don’t think you’d want to hear it” Neville stuttered and kissed Theo’s forehead, to distract him, it was what Neville always did when he felt uncomfortable talking about something

 

“I know, it’s okay if you don’t want to, it’s only been a few months since we started dating” Theo sighed, he knew it was hard for Neville to tell him everything, he knew Neville was still very insecure, but all he wanted was for Neville to be able to talk to him, like partner to partner, Neville was the first and the _only_ one that made Theo felt this way, he felt appreciated for the first time. Since the…destined day they met again, it has been two months and two weeks, Neville has been his best boyfriend ever, he held Theo’s hands, he kissed his forehead and cheeks a lot, like Theo was something special to him, no, _someone special to him_. Every former boyfriend of Theo has always been too pretentious and they considered Theo as an object for them to show off, rather than someone they love, being with Neville was something new, and exciting, and Theo loved it, so he just hugged Neville closer and kissed his cheeks before closing his eyes, they have been snuggling up like this for the past few hours and it was best that they slept now

 

“My great uncle Algie dropped me out of a window once” The blonde said and Theo’s eyes opened in shock, he looked up at Neville and gaped

 

“He _what?_ ”

 

“I…” Neville kissed his temple and continued “You’ve met my parents twice, and my grandmother once, so I guess I could tell you about other members of my family” Neville smiled at him “I care about you, and I want to tell you this, it’s my decision” Theo nodded gently and let the man talked “My great-uncle, he… tried to scare magic into me when I was younger, he thought I was a Squib, so he kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned… but nothing happened until I was eight. He came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go...so…well I bounced, so it was all fine after all”

 

“Neville…he dropped you off? That’s…insane” Theo couldn’t stop imagining the scenarios, it was utterly wrong to do that

 

“Well, it’s all in the past now, and he died when I was in Fifth Year so…” Neville sighed out “It’s fine”

 

“It’s still wrong, how could someone do that to their family?” Theo slid his hand up Neville’s hair and the blonde’s eyes immediately fluttered, he smiled brightly knowing that Neville loved being touched like that, it was soothing to him in a way, Theo hasn’t found out why

 

“It’s okay, The—…” He stopped to yawn and pulled Theo in a hug “Come on, let’s sleep” Theo grinned and turned on his other side so Neville could spoon him, he loved being the small spoon

 

“Goodnight Nev” He intertwined their hands and gave Neville’s hand a kiss

 

“Goodnight, Theo” Neville said while yawning _again_ , he kissed his shoulder blade before both of them fell asleep

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“And I cannot _believe_ he bloody threw Neville off a window? Like… _why?_ ” Theo groaned and ruffled his messy hair

 

“Seriously? That’s why you called _all of us_ here on a Sunday?” Pansy rolled his eyes at him and grabbed Hermione’s cup of coffee to sip on

 

“Hey!” Hermione said and turned back to Theo “We knew, he did tell us that”

 

“Yeah…he told us about him when he got the news that Algie died” Harry said while hugging Draco on the couch

 

“Okay you need to stop with the grinding” Theo complained “That is _my_ couch and you two are _not_ gonna come on it”

 

“Well I can’t leave his lap now, you guys will see his hard on” Draco smirked and everyone just groaned loudly

 

“Come on, Draco” Ginny said “Pansy, why did you set them up again?”

 

“Well they kept pining on each other for ten years so I thought it’d be good once they’re a thing, but now that they’re a couple it’s just getting more horrible each day with the grinding and the snogging, you two shag _nonstop_ ” Pansy said

 

“You set us up, now you all have to face the consequences” Draco shrugged and turned around to kiss Harry on his lips

 

“Back again to the uncle thing, what are you going to do about it?” Hermione asked and Theo shook his head

 

“I wish I could just punch him or something, but he’s dead”

 

“Well, they’re Pureblood right?” Ron chimed in and said, with Blaise draping an arm over him as usual

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So they’ll have portraits of the dead people” Ron shrugged

 

“Oh right, Harry has this horrendous portrait of my great aunt and she is a menace, we eventually found a way to shut her up” Draco added and Theo hummed

 

“Okay so…what do I do with a portrait?”

 

“You obviously can’t punch a portrait, so you could obviously yell at it, I think”

 

“When I told Draco about my childhood, he found my uncle and turned him into a pig with Ron” Harry suddenly said and they all turned to him

 

“What?”

 

“He was a pig” Draco replied plainly “I merely turned him into what he is meant to be”

 

“Hey what are you guys talking about?” Neville walked out to the living room in his pyjamas and rubbed his eyes, then he looked at the room and paused for a second “Er…why is everyone here?”

 

“Er…” Everyone just looked at each other until Pansy spoke

 

“ _Luna draws_ ” She pointed to Luna, who has been sitting there silently to draw something on her sketchbook that the gang bought for her on her birthday

 

“Oh, nice, what did you draw, Luna?” Neville smiled and walked to her

 

“Oh it’s just two cats…”

 

“Aww” Everyone replied

 

“Copulating” She finished and showed everyone her drawing

 

“Oh my” Theo said, and it was all they could say

 

“It’s very… _realistic_ , Luna” Ron said “You are amazing”

 

“I know right? I drew it based on our two cats at home”

 

“But aren’t those two male cats?” Harry asked and Luna nodded, continued finishing her drawing, everyone shrugged and got back to what they were doing, they have hangout with Luna long enough to know this is a normal thing for her to do

 

“Neville, go wash up, we’ll have lunch together” Theo pushed Neville inside and got back to the kitchen, leaning on Pansy’s shoulder and sighed

 

“We also haven’t had sex”

 

“ _What?_ ” Pansy and Ginny squeaked in unison and Theo shushed them

 

“Shut up” He ordered “It’s just…it’s Neville, I get it, but I am _so so so so so_ horny right now” Theo said and chew on his lower lips. On the night they first met and first kissed, Theo had invited Neville over, but they ended up sleeping on the couch while watching a movie on his Muggle television, and they have tried to do it since “Every time we kissed, I want to grind against him but he just kept the distance, still kissing, but our lower parts…not even touching, I don’t get that part though”

 

“Maybe he’s shy” Ron said “Just ask for it”

 

“Who are you to say it? You and Blaise shagged on your _first date!_ ” Theo threw his middle fingers at them and sighed

 

“I was going to save that for the third date, but I felt Blaise’s dick while kissing so…you know, it was destiny”

 

“Eww, Luna’s here, bugger off with your gross stories” Ginny covered Luna’s ear and hissed at her brother “It’s nice to _not_ hear yours or Draco and Harry’s sex stories once in a while”

 

“Alright, sorry sister” Ron gave her a lopsided smile and continued eating his toast

 

“Maybe I should talk to the portrait of Neville’s uncle, who wants to go?” Theo suggested and two of them raised their hands

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“So, is it good?” Theo turned to ask when he saw Pansy and Ginny walked into the big hallway

 

“Yes, apparently Draco’s really good at talking with old people, luckily we begged him to go” Pansy hummed “He has his way around them”

 

“Okay so, the portrait is right there” Ginny pointed to the portrait at the end of the hallway “What do we do? Shout at him? Can we punch a portrait?”

 

“No we can’t _punch_ a portrait, Ginny” Theo sighed and made his way to the portrait of Neville’s great-uncle “Let’s just make this a…civil thing”

 

“Ugh, civil, if I had known you’d be soft like this, I wouldn’t have come, I want to see quarrels and yelling and probably a punch or two”

 

“ _See?_ ” Ginny beamed and high-fived Pansy. Theo sighed in despair and finally stood in front of the portrait, the man turned to look at him and the girls and gasped

 

“ _Filth! Scum! Why would anyone let you in this house you filthy Death Eater!”_ Theo looked down at his bare arm, where the Mark stayed put, he smiled, not because he had the Mark, the Mark was a stupid mistake he made just like Draco, but every night, Neville would kiss the Mark to reassure to Theo that Neville still love him despite it

 

“ _Hey_! Don’t insult our friend” Pansy snapped

 

“There’s no need to shout, Pansy, calm down” Theo put a hand on her shoulder and looked back at him

 

“Hi, I’m Theodore Nott”

 

“I _know_ who you are, and your vile father” The great-uncle glared at him with disgust “Your whole family is a _disgrace_ to the Purebloods”

 

“Oh I forgot to mention, I’m also Neville’s boyfriend” He said and folded his arms, waiting for the man’s reaction

 

“ _Preposterous! Completely absurd! Why would he be in a relationship with a filthy Death Eater like you”_ The man started shouting

 

“You don’t have a say in this old man” Ginny snapped as well. Theo didn’t think she’d say it

 

“How could you torture your own great-nephew like that?” Pansy yelled at him and turned to whisper to Ginny’s ear “It’s _great-_ nephew right?” In which Ginny nodded

 

“How could you throw your nephew into a lake?” Ginny added

 

“And throw him from the window just to force magic out of him?” Pansy said and Theo was surprise that the girls actually yelled at the man for him, he didn’t think he could say it now, his words were stuck in his throat

 

“ _He didn’t show any sign of magic, and if our family had a Squib, it would be a dis—…”_

_“Disgrace_ ” Theo rolled his eyes “Typical. I can’t believe you are the man who gave Neville his first pet and gave him the enthusiasm to learn about plants, you are a horrible human being. _You_ are a disgrace to this family, you should feel ashamed of what you did” Theo said, his eyes started watering, he didn’t know why, it was just too emotional for him, there he was, standing in front of a man, who almost killed the love of his life twice, or even more, his mind has come up with a few scenarios and it was all terrible. Neville looked nothing like this vile man in front of him, Neville is everything Theo could have asked for

 

“ _How dare you speak to me like that you scum?_ _I will—…”_ Before the portrait could finish, Theo was already walking away, he wiped the tears off his eyes and bit on his lips, it was alright, the past was the past, and Neville turned out amazing despite what his uncle did to him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, then he heard footsteps behind him

 

“Theo, are you alright?” Pansy rushed to him and asked “We scolded him as well, threatening him too, but he’s already dead, so…”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I got to talk to the man, that’s good”

 

“I punched a portrait, if it makes you feel better” Ginny shrugged and Theo snorted at her

 

“You punched a portrait? How is that even possible?”

 

“Beats me” Ginny laughed and the three of them walked out of there

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Hermione answered the Firecall, her face flared on the flames and Theo sighed

 

“What are you doing?” Hermione looked at him with her eyebrow raised

 

“Theo, this is a Firecall, it’s for emergencies, what’s going on?”

 

“Hey is that Theo?” Pansy’s voice echoed through and then her face was in the flames as well “Hey”

 

“Hey” He said with a pinch of sadness in his tone

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be eating with Neville by now?” Pansy asked and Hermione looked at her

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, Ginny and I helped set the room, he cooked, it was amazing” Pansy said and paused “But…he’s not there, is he?”

 

“I-…” He replied hesitantly “He must have forgotten about it, it’s nothing, I’m just bored”

 

“Theo, it’s like…almost nine o’clock now, he’s still not home? It’s your date. He made a promise” Hermione said

 

“It’s…nothing, you know, he must be grading the papers now, I get it” Theo said, it was true, sometimes Neville would get too busy and he tended to forget about things, but Theo didn’t mind it much, not really. He glanced over at the dinner table, where all Neville’s favourite food was there, he made it all by himself, Pansy and Ginny were not good chefs, but they did decorate the room and set the table. It was a few days after Theo and the girls yelled at the portrait and Theo decided to do something nice for Neville, but…well…

 

“Theo, _call_ him” Pansy suggested and her wife nodded along

 

“No, no, he’s busy, well…I’ll keep waiting, bye girls, have a good night together” He said and before the girls could reply, he ended the Firecall. He got back to his seat and sighed deeply

 

“He’s be here, soon” He reassured himself

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 _“Neville?_ ” Theo jolted from his sleep and sat up straight, an owl appeared on the window and he walked to it, didn’t look like Neville’s owl. He took the letter from the owl and opened it

 

“If you’re eating with Neville right now, tick in the ‘ _Yes’_ box, if not, tick in the ‘ _No’_ box, send this back to me immediately” Theo sighed. It was from Pansy and Hermione’s. He gave the owl a few treats and let her go, he didn’t have the strength to reply anymore, he literally fell asleep while waiting for Neville. He glanced to the Muggle clock Hermione gave him on Christmas and stared at the time. _11:30pm, great._ Theo left the kitchen and walked to the bedroom, not even bothered to cast the food under warming charm, he didn’t even feel hungry anymore, just…sad.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“ _Theo”_

 

 

“ _Theo”_

_“Theodore”_ Theo squeezed his eyes opened and yawned, because someone was shaking him and whispering his name, and he was _sleeping._

 

“ _What?_ ” He snapped at the blurry figure, it was dark, too dark to make out who it was

 

“I’m sorry” Neville whispered in his ear and Theo flinched. _Neville._ What would he do? Be mad? Snap at him? Yell? Even punch him?

 

Instead he turned on his other side and pulled the blanket over his shoulder, he decided to continue sleeping

 

“Theo” Neville said again and he ignored him

 

“ _Let me sleep_ ” Theo closed his eyes and mumbled

 

“Theo, I’m so sorry” Neville continued “I forgot, there were so many papers, and I had to deal with the detentions of some students, I forgot”

 

“ _Neville Longbottom_ , let me sleep” He grumbled back

 

“Full name, _shit_ , Theo, I’m sorry” Neville said and put his hand on Theo’s shoulder, which the brunette shrugged it off and moved away to the middle of the bed

 

“I completely forgot, I’m an arse, I was stupid and I didn’t remember and I don’t know what to do, Theo, don’t be mad at me” Neville pleaded him and Theo sighed

 

“I’m not mad, I’m disappointed”

 

“That’s worse, everyone knows it’s worse” Neville said and ran to the other side of the bed to lie down with Theo

 

“Let me sleep, Nev, or I will actually be mad because you kept ruining my beauty sleep”

 

“I’m sorry I arrived late, and forgot about our date, I’d never make you feel like this again” Neville cupped Theo’s face and kissed his lips, he moved closer and Theo could actually feel Neville’s robes, he didn’t change his clothes apparently

 

“And do tell, what on earth will you do to make up to me, since you said I’m mad, which I’m not?” He opened his eyes and stared at the man next to him, Neville had lightened up some candles so now he could see Neville’s face properly. He looked…sad, he could never be mad at Neville for too long, just looking at his eyes made Theo felt soft again

 

“What do you want? I will do everything”

 

“Hmm” Theo sighed and closed his eyes, there was only one way he could keep sleeping, and he really wanted to sleep, so he touched Neville’s jawline and smiled

 

“Fuck me”

 

“ _What?_ ” Without even looking, Theo could tell Neville’s eyes were wide and his mouth was in an ‘O’ shape right then. He smirked and pat Neville’s chest, humming quietly, he knew Neville would never do it, not yet, at least, so he could safely say it and _then_ he could sleep

 

“That’s right, let’s go to sleep now” He pulled the blanket up again and went to sleep

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Theo”

 

“Hmm, Neville what are you doing?” Theo frowned because he was up again, it was barely five minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend

 

“I…I want to…do…you” Neville mumbled and Theo immediately feel awake right then

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“I don’t want you to be sad, I said I’d do anything, and this time, I won’t break my promise”

 

“Neville” He breathed out “You don’t have to do this, I know you want to take it slow, and I agreed to it, we’ll do it when you’re ready”

 

“ _N-no, I’m ready_ ” Neville replied “I…I want to make love to you, it’s just…I have a little problem”

 

“Little?” Theo asked

 

“Well, I’ll tell you later” Neville sat up and grabbed the blanket, throwing it on the floor, Theo gasped at the cold, he didn’t wear a shirt when he went to sleep, so now it was a bit cold for him, he was only wearing his boxer as usual

 

“ _Nev!_ ” He shrieked and froze a bit when Neville began undressing himself, he took his tie off and suddenly Theo felt like he was turned on by it so much, the only thing left was Neville’s red boxer. The blonde leaned down and put his hands on either side of Theo’s head, and he kissed him. Theo hummed happily, Neville was always good at kissing, his kisses were soft, gentle like himself, he could spend days and nights being kissed by Neville. When the brunette slid his tongue inside, Theo shuddered, the taste of Butterbeer and pumpkin pie, he must have had it during dinner at Hogwarts. Neville also has this earthy scent from him, he also smelled like parchment and ink, obviously. Theo let out a small moan when Neville stroke him through his boxer, then he trailed the kisses down Theo’s bare neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there, earning more whimpers from the brunette.

 

“ _Neville”_ He wailed when Neville sucked on his nipple and played with the other one, _fuck, his nipples were always the most sensitive spot_. He wiggled his way out of his own boxer and sighed when he could finally stroke himself, but Neville grabbed his wrists and pinned it above his head, Theo’s eyes widened at his roughness

 

“I’m sorry, but let me do it, I want to make you feel good” Neville whispered and nibbled on his ear, which brought shivers down Theo’s spine, then he felt lube inside him, well he was bloody good at wandless spell now, wasn’t he?

 

“Are you sure you know how to do this?”

 

“I’m sure, I was in the room when Ron asked Draco about…sex, and he also told me a few things on… how to…satisfy you if I ever needed to do it, because it’s what Harry often does to Draco, so yes, I’m sure” Neville nodded firmly and for once Theo felt scared. What if he didn’t know what to do? Theo might have to walk him through it, oh but it could be good, Theo loved taking leads on some occasions too

 

“Okay, I trust yo— _aah ah fuck_ ” Theo jolted when he felt Neville’s finger making its way inside him, it was good, so he _did_ know what to do. One finger slithering and pushing inside his lubed entrance slowly, carefully, the brunette arched his back, wanting more, and it was like Neville actually heard him. Did he say it out loud? But Neville was pushing another digit in, he began scissoring and Theo found it hard to breath, really hard, his cock was also hard.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ” Theo’s eyes rolled up to the ceilings as he felt Neville’s finger deep inside him, if he could roll his eyes farther he could see his own brain. Where the hell did he learn to do that?

 

“Does it hurt?” Neville asked him and Theo shook his head “Tell me if it hurts”

 

“ _No! No!_ More, I want more” He pleaded and his boyfriend obeyed, as he pushed another finger in, Theo grabbed on the bedsheets and pulled it, Merlin he felt it, his fingers were longer than Theo’s and it was making him feel completely in ecstasy

 

“Is three enough? Should I add another?” Neville asked while he kissed Theo’s neck

 

“Wait” Theo put a hand on Neville’s chest and looked up at him “Four?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t want you to get hurt”

 

“Hurt? I—…” Theo paused and looked down at the bulge on Neville’s boxer, he pushed his boyfriend back and sat up “When you said you have a _little_ problem, what was it?”

 

“I-…” Neville hesitated and sat on his heels “I’ve never…done it with anyone before because I’m afraid they’d get hurt”

 

“What do you mean h—…wait” Theo chewed on his lips and crawled to Neville’s spot, he put one finger inside his boxer and stretched it out to see what was inside

 

“ _Holy—…_ ” He gasped and looked up at Neville, who was blushing “ _This_ is a _little_ problem? It’s a _huge_ one” Theo stripped the boxer off Neville and signalled him to pull it all off, he stared at Neville’s hard length, it was right in front of him, long, thick and leaking, it was…he could say it was the most beautiful cock he has ever seen, and he has seen a lot of cocks before

 

“Oh Neville” He pulled him down for a kiss, his hand slid down to stroke Neville’s length “You are so sweet” He mumbled and sucked on Neville’s neck, making his mark there. His boyfriend was afraid he couldn’t take it, so he didn’t do it, how could anyone be so sweet like that? Theo wondered

 

“I will suck you off until I gag, one day” Theo whispered in Neville’s ear and lied down on the bed, pulling the blonde down with him “But now, put that in me or I’ll put it in myself”

 

“Which position do you want to do? Because Draco actually drew some of the positions out for Ron and I…and…he said if I did it to you from behind it wouldn’t hurt you as much?”

 

“Oh honey” Theo chuckled “Okay, we can try” He rolled onto his stomach and Neville handed him a pillow to put under his belly, he smiled at the gentle gesture of his boyfriend.

 

“Tell me if it hurts” Neville whispered in his ear one more time before angling the head of his leaking cock at Theo’s entrance

 

“ _Oh wow”_ He gasped when he felt the head

 

“What? Does it hurt?”

 

“No, I’m just…surprised” Theo snorted “Come on, stick it in, like eating a banana, except your cock is the banana and my arse is the mouth”

 

“That’s a horrible comparison” Neville laughed “Alright, I—wait”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I want to see your face” Neville said softly behind him and Theo smiled

 

“You dork” He said and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Neville’s neck “Now, first, I won’t get hurt, second, I like you a lot but I can hit you if you don’t put that in me right now, third, I won’t get hurt, trust me, trust us” He ghosted his breath over Neville’s lips “Kissing makes it better if you don’t know” He said and connected their lips once again. He felt Neville pushing inside, Theo could feel himself being stretched out slowly, he felt the burn, mostly, but the way Neville kissed him was making him forget it

 

“ _Oh god you’re so big_ ” He mumbled between their kiss and wrapped his arms around Neville’s torso instead, his heels digging into Neville’s thighs “ _More_ ” He moaned, pushing himself back against the blonde’s cock, it was opening him so wide right now he could barely feel anything else, his eyes squeezed shut and he was chewing on his lips so hard he could cut it

 

“Fuck I can’t believe it’s still not fully in yet” Theo breathed out heavily because he could still feel the push, the burn and the bliss. After a few more seconds his boyfriend finally stopped moving and he sighed

 

“Neville, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah” Neville murmured “Give me a minute, you’re so tight” He leaned his forehead on Theo’s and the brunette chuckled, kissing his cheeks. Once his boyfriend got his strength back, he gasped when Neville began thrusting

 

“ _Oh my god”_ He moaned and clawed at Neville’s back, his mouth wide open from the feelings. His thrusts were fast and every thrust hit right at Theo’s prostate, it didn’t miss once. The bed shook as the blonde kept fucking into Theo, apart from his own moans, there were only the sound of Neville’s breath and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Theo has never felt this way with anyone before, all he could think of was that he was going to come soon

 

“ _Faster”_ He whined, asking for more, and Neville gave him more, his pace became quicker and Theo found himself unable to make words anymore, he started babbling and their kiss became more frantic. And suddenly, Neville’s hand came down to stroke Theo’s member, the brunette cried out and came, shooting it all over his own stomach and chest, he hugged Neville closer and whispered in his ear

 

“Neville come for me” He said and Neville continued jamming in, his body tensed up and then he was coming inside Theo, the blonde groaned and almost collapsed

 

“Woah there big guy” Theo laughed and let Neville lied down on his side, when he pulled out, Theo could feel the hot fluids coming out of his still loosen entrance, he traced his finger over Neville’s jawline and gave his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead

 

“Tired?” He asked and Neville nodded

 

“Let’s go to sleep” He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cleaned both of them up, then he pulled the blanket to drape it over them, Neville sighed, pulling the brunette closer and kissed him

 

“I’m sorry” He said

 

“It’s fine, Neville, I wasn’t even mad, father used to break promises all the time”

 

“But I don’t want to be your father, I’m your boyfriend, and a promise is a promise, I won’t break it ever again” Neville mumbled and Theo brushed his boyfriend’s hair behind his ear, smiling

 

“You’re sweeter than honey, and I like you for that, but if you fuck me every time you’re late, I won’t even mind it” He chuckled and hugged Neville back “Go to sleep”

 

“Happy three months’ anniversary, Theo”

 

“Happy anniversary, Neville” He kissed Neville one more time before both of them fell asleep together

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Neville woke up to an empty bed, he yawned and put a boxer on, walking out of the bedroom, when he got to the living room, the first thing he heard was Pansy and Ginny’s shrieks

 

“ _Congrats”_ Ginny squealed

 

“ _You had sex_ ” Pansy shrieked

 

“ _You lost your virginity_ ” Ginny added and Neville felt his cheeks burning up

 

“ _Congrats_ ” Pansy said

 

“I’m sorry, they got it out of me, I didn’t even say anything” Theo said, leaning on the kitchen counter

 

“ _Oh my god is that scratch marks?_ ” Ginny shrieked louder and Pansy gasped

 

“I made coffee” Theo said and handed his boyfriend a cup of hot coffee, Neville smiled, putting the cup down and pulled Theo flushed against him instead

 

“ _Aww_ ” Both girls squealed and Theo glared at them

 

“Get out”

 

“Oh but—…”

 

“Get out” He said again and the girls pouted, Apparating away

 

“Good morning” He told Theo

 

“Morning” Theo smiled and Neville looked at his boyfriend, he was a piece of art, he was simply beautiful and smart and perfect in every way, he was more than what Neville could wish for, and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world, for he already had the world in his arms right now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I hope that's good enough, I realised that all three chapters are in Theo's point of view so I want to add Neville's view at the end of this chapter,the third and final chapter will be posted on June 15, right on Han's (@mudbloud) birthday xoxo


	3. Kinky much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their four months' anniversary, Neville has a special present for Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this kinky smut everyone, and especially Han (@mudbloud) you're amazing and I love you xoxo

Theo walked out of the bathroom and ruffled his wet hair while only wrapping a towel around his waist, Neville should be home in about an hour, he had said so, Theo smiled to himself as he bent down to open a drawer, he should choose something nice to wear…inside, it was Neville’s night off and he was happy because of that

 

“ _Oh holy—Neville!”_ He jolted as a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and he looked up in the mirror of the drawer, Neville was smiling charmingly behind him, he sighed and said “Why are you home so soon?”

 

“Can’t wait to have you” Neville said and kissed the nape of his neck

 

“ _Nev,_ I’m not dressed yet” He wiggled as Neville sucked on a sensitive spot under his ear

 

“Why dress when I’ll strip you off anyway?” He mumbled and Theo blushed, looking at his boyfriend through the mirror

 

“ _Oh wow, oh_ , Nev” Theo squealed a bit when he felt Neville’s hard on through the towel. Ever since they had sex for the first time, which was a month ago, Neville has turned into another guy…well, a normal guy, he wanted to _do_ Theo at least twice a day, even more, or once it was four times but who was counting anyway? He was glad, of course, Neville would be gentle and slow most of the time, but in a few rare times he had been kinky as hell. Handcuffs were used and even a blindfold once, Theo wondered who was the person that taught Neville to be this kinky, because it was certainly not Theo.

 

“Now? Oh but dinner” He asked and his towel was dropped on the floor, in a second Neville’s clothes disappeared

 

“I mean…if you want to, we could eat first” Neville suddenly turned shy and retreated the hands that were on Theo’s waist

 

“ _No!_ Nev, when I refused to being fucked by you, just Avada Kedavra me, okay?” He turned around and pulled Neville back, their bodies flushed

 

“Now come and eat your dinner” He smirked and connected their lips, Neville still tasted like Butterbeer, and pumpkin pie, Theo loved it, their tongues intertwined and Theo felt himself getting harder

 

“Up” Neville broke off the kiss and Theo stared at him

 

“Up? Wh— _Nev!_ ” He shrieked as Neville grabbed him and put him on top of the dressers, he hissed as his bare back hit the cold mirror

 

“Are you okay with this?” Neville asked and Theo smiled, kissing him

 

“Of course, now I’m yours, do anything you want with me” He offered and pulled Neville closer, the blonde kissed his neck and trailed the kisses down to his chest, he sucked on the nipples while his hand stroke Theo, the brunette whimpered, clutching on Neville’s hair as a reflex. Soon Neville’s mouth has come down to his abdomen and swallowed Theo’s member down fully

 

“ _O-oh, Nev_ ” His grip on Neville’s arms became tighter when his boyfriend hollowed his cheeks “You’re getting better with wandless cha- _oh charm”_ He squealed when he felt lube and a cleaning charm sparked inside him and Neville’s finger slowly circling it from outside, Neville stopped sucking on Theo and answered

 

“Harry and Blaise kinda taught me” He looked up and smiled, the man kissed his inner thighs softly and kneeled down on the floor, his head was on the same level with Theo’s…arse. He leaned closer and Theo was expecting to be sucked on again, but no, another thing was there

 

“ _O-oh, Neville! Oh god_ ” He grilled on the table to steady himself as Neville’s tongue circled around his rim and slowly breached in, Theo squealed and his mouth fell open widely, the feeling was indescribable

 

“ _Oh god Nev where did you learn that?_ ” Theo moaned, Neville has never done that, Theo didn’t even know Neville could do that, but he was fucking glad Neville did it

 

“Do you really want to know?” Neville stopped and answered Theo

 

“Who said you could stop doing it?” He said and pushed Neville’s head down again, his boyfriend chuckled before pushing his tongue inside one more time, it kept jabbing and swirling at Theo’s sweet spot

 

“ _Oh sweet Merlin you have hell of a tongue_ ” Theo moaned, urging Neville to push in deeper, his whole body shaking and shivering from the feelings. But then his boyfriend let go, _again._

_“Wait wha—…”_ Theo made a small shriek before he was pulled off the table, Neville spun him around so he was looking at the mirror of the dresser

 

“Put your hands on the dresser” Neville said in his ears from behind and Theo stared at him

 

“What?”

 

“Put your hands on the dresser baby” Neville whispered this time while nibbling on his ear, Theo suddenly felt weak in the knees from Neville’s way of calling him, oh god he loved it when Neville called him by pet names, so he obeyed, he put his hands on the dresser and gasped when his boyfriend kneaded his arse, his thick cock smearing precome all over Theo’s behind.

 

“Wait are you going t— _oh fuck”_ He moaned when Neville started pushing inside. It usually took three to four fingers and quite a moment to finger Theo carefully before his boyfriend would fuck him, but now, now the length was shoved in

 

“ _More_ ” He moaned and gripped on the edge of the dresser, looking down on the table and closed his eyes. It was so big, and it hurt a bit, but Theo has learned to get used to his boyfriend’s member, it wasn’t like he didn’t suck on Neville every morning before they went to work, so he knew how big it is, of course, but this was so not like the other times. His legs were getting weak and he wasn’t sure he could stand anymore, but then Neville wrapped his arm around the brunette’s waist and he felt secure, he moaned louder when Neville began thrusting in, every thrust was a hit at his prostate and he was sure he could come any second now

 

“ _Oh god oh god”_ He whined, the dresser was making sound and shaking along with the both of them, Theo’s eyes were still closed as he couldn’t feel anything else except for the burning sensation that was running through him. That was when he felt a hand slid into his hair and pulled it lightly

 

“Open your eyes” Neville said and it sounded like an order, so of course the brunette opened his eyes, he looked straight into the mirror and saw the both of them, hair wet from sweat, faces red from the sex, but Neville has a lustful look that Theo couldn’t figure out why, but he liked it

 

“Look in the mirror when I fuck you” Neville mumbled, licking a stripe up Theo’s neck and kept fucking him in earnest, Theo’s mouth fell open, his eyes were still looking into the mirror. He saw a lot, he saw how lewd he was, he saw how sexy Neville was, he saw how suitable they were for each other, they just fit together, and probably the most unbelievable thing was that he also saw how much he loved Neville, he loved how the blonde could both be soft and kinky, how he took care of Theo, and Theo knew he would do anything to keep Neville from being hurt. The thrusts were getting deeper and harder each time, Neville slid another arm from behind and slid it up to Theo’s face, holding his jaw, his index finger and middle finger touched the Slytherin’s lips, the brunette took it as a sign, he looked straight into Neville’s eyes through the mirror and sucked the two digits into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it while keeping eye contact with his boyfriend the whole time, Neville pulled the fingers out and turned Theo’s face sideway for a kiss

 

“ _O-oh please_ ” He begged

 

“Please what?” Neville asked in a serious tone

 

“Let me come, _please_ ” Theo moaned louder, he couldn’t even stroke himself and Neville was thrusting in slowly but deeply every time, and it was driving Theo crazy

 

“What’s the magic word?” Neville asked again. _Magic word? What magic word? Did they ever mention the magic word during sex? Because Theo couldn’t remember, not now, especially now. How the hell could he—oh wait, he remembered now_

“ _A-ah let me come, daddy, please”_ He whined and grabbed Neville’s arm instead of the table, then the thrusts became faster eventually, the Slytherin’s hand came down to stroke his own hard cock but Neville swatted it away, plunging in deep, and then the brunette came like he has never come before, he cried out while coming on the dresser, not to mention he was still looking at the both of them in the mirror, he could finally answer the old question. _Did my face always look like this during sex?_

With a few more thrusts Neville was already shooting inside him, filling Theo up with his own loads, he kissed the back of Theo’s neck and sighed out, the Gryffindor was now leaning on him, looking like he was about to collapse, so the Slytherin turned around and pushed his boyfriend on the bed, settling down with him, he muttered a cleaning charm on both of them and pulled Neville into a hug

 

“What’s with you today? Something stressful at Hogwarts?” He asked, drawing invisible shapes on Neville’s broad chest while humming

 

“It’s our anniversary” He replied

 

“You’re never good at lying” Theo rolled his eyes and slapped his boyfriend’s chest lightly

 

“Alright alright” Neville smiled “I…I had a weird conversation with Harry and Blaise…and Pansy today”

 

“Kinky stuff, I guess”

 

“Yeah, really kinky, and Pansy suggested…”

 

“Oh _Pansy_ ” Theo laughed “The horrible cow, I should have known only her could persuade you to do this stuff” He kissed Neville softly “But I like it, I like you”

 

“I like you more” Neville grinned “You know…” He said, touching Theo’s sharp jawline “Actually the magic word was ‘ _cherry’_ because you love cherries” Then the blonde chuckled at Theo’s freezing face

 

“And you _didn’t_ tell me?”

 

“Well, I…”

 

“You like it, didn’t you?” Theo arched an eyebrow at his now blushing boyfriend, he snorted and intertwined their hands “I don’t mind using it once in a while too”

 

“About dinner…Pansy gave me something today too”

 

“Really? What was it?”

 

“A…erm” Neville blushed “It’s a…w—…whip”

 

“A _what?_ ”

 

“But we don’t need to use it if you don’t want to” Neville stuttered and Theo quickly put his finger on his boyfriend’s lips to shut him up

 

“Here’s what we gonna do, we’re going to take a nap after you just fucked me like a doll, then we will have dinner, then we’re going to take a shower, no sex, then after that, I could put on the lingerie Draco and Ron bought for me today, then you could spank me with the whip until I become a good boy, alright… _daddy_?” He whispered the words seductively and Neville stared at him, slowly nodding as an answer, Theo just smirked and pulled his boyfriend closer, he wouldn’t wish for anything else, Neville was his world now, his…horny, soft, kinky and caring world, his whole wide world.

 

 

 

 

 

****

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, thank you all for reading this fic for this underrated couple, I love them so much I can't even express it  
> Leave a comment to show love to this amazing couple xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as soon as possible, in the mean time, I have like a billion fics in progress as well, but shall not worry, I will finish them...not sure when though, lol  
> I hope y'all like this xoxo


End file.
